Sons revenge
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Perry thinks that having a beautiful mate, a wonderful son and two daughters his happiness is completed. However his past comes back to haunt and hurt him back badly. Will he survive and be able to convince his 'first son', that he still loves him and wants him to return to the family? Rating T for some swear words.
1. Chapter 1 The Sons revenge

Chapter 01 The son's revenge

Quanktumspirit: "A sort of spin-off tale from 'How to heal a broken heart'. Perry and his new family face the most dangerous threat outside of the LOVEMUFFIN. His own son's and one more platypus, who are out for revenge and Perry's blood."

* * *

 **Outside of the OWCA**

This tale began on a dark afternoon. A young Platypus was standing in a field, in the middle of nowhere and watching a grey building being built there.

In his hands he held an old photo, of a teal coloured Platypus, a purple coloured one and a baby teal coloured Platypus. This used to be his family until an earthquake hit the OWCA and killed his mother. Leaving him an orphan, he ran on that day away from the disaster as fast as he could, and never looked back.

This is Perry's long lost son Jimmy the Platypus. Jimmy had escaped and had to raise himself, as well as train in the arts of war, fighting, Kung fu, literacy, numeracy and reading maps. He is quite a bright young Platypus, but seeing his father replace him and his mother with Sylvia and Nicky shattered his heart.

"You are nothing but a betrayer father... always have been and always will," Jimmy whispered.

He walked into the building, and sort of blending in with the shadows he walked through it. He typed in all the old passcodes he knew to get to his father's office. And he found it.

On the sign stood: Perry the Platypus (OWCA Agent) and Sylvia the Platypus ( linguistic leader). And just underneath it: Nicky the Platypus (student), 3 eggs inbreeding.

Jimmy bit on his tong, trying not to scream: '3 Eggs inbreeding? 3 cursed platypus's eggs?'

He couldn't believe his father had abandoned him, found himself a new mate and now was raising a new family? That is so unfair. Jimmy shook his head, entered the office and closed the door behind him. True to the words of the sign, there was a breeding box holding the 3 eggs.

Jimmy even found the doctors notes and ultra scans of the 3 little beings. Two eggs were female, and the third egg a boy. Jimmy glared harder and harder at the 3 eggs coming from the traitors of beings he is forced to call his 'parents'.

"Well not with me, dad. I will break you. First your heart, then your body and last your soul." Jimmy snapped.

Jimmy walked up to his 'mothers' desk and picked up a paperweight. His body shook with fury, he looks a few times between the paperweight and the 3 eggs, he wanted to smash and kill all of them, starting with the boy's egg... but he couldn't.

Suddenly his nose picked up the sent of fire, his heart rate started to rise, this was like a bad replay of his mother's death and his escape.

"FIRE!" Jimmy heard someone scream and then. "GET PERRY AND SYLVIA'S EGGS OUT OF THERE!"

Jimmy knew he had very little time if he didn't want to get caught, quickly he read the file again and found out that the boy's egg was the slightly bluer looking egg. The other two girls. Jimmy snatched the male egg and threw the cot over, both eggs rolled to the door and Jimmy hid underneath the desk, clutching his little brother's egg in his hands.

The door was broken down by a fox and a Chihuahua. Jimmy recognised them as Pinky and Natasha, two of Perry's best friends.

"There are the eggs," Natasha said and quickly scooped one of them up.

Pinky snatched the other one and looked around the room frantically. "But where is the third egg? I was sure that Sylvia had laid three eggs."

Natasha snatched her mates hands, "We don't have time to find it, we have to get out of here now."

And with that Natasha and Pinky fled the building with the eggs. Nick trembled underneath the table.

" _We don't have time to find it, we have to get out of here now._ Stupid fox. Well don't worry little one, I know how to get out." Nick said.

Still holding his 'fathers' egg in his hands Nick fled the building.

Outside he saw his father, his purple step-mother and peachy coloured step-brother again, with Pinky and Natasha handing them the two remaining eggs. Nick saw both of his parents bowed their heads down, his 'mother' picked the younger 'born' Platypus up and cuddled him a bit tighter. The young child was crying his eyes out over the loss of his sibling.

Perry thanked Natasha and Pinky for saving at least two of the three eggs. The family bowed their heads a bit and then left with the other OWCA Agents to help put out the fire.

Jimmy then turned on his heels and left back to the forest. He jumped river's and reached in a short while his underground burrow he dug for himself. Then he built a nest and curled around the stolen egg.

"Don't worry my little brother. Your older brother has you. And once you are born, the OWCA's revenge team will be ready to strike. We will be a team based on honesty, trust, loyalty and commitment." Jimmy said grinning.

Whiles his body was keeping his junior brother warm and dry, his head was coming up with countless plans to hurt his father.

About 2 hours after Jimmy had stolen his fathers 'egg' he sensed a young female platypus coming closer to his home. He hid the egg with some leaves and ran outside of his burrow.

"Issa." Jimmy beamed.

Issa is a grey female platypus, 4 years old and has been Jimmy's girlfriend and mate for 3 years now. She smiled as she finished her lunch, then Issa jumped onto Jimmy and hugged her mate.

"Darling, how was your walk?" Issa asked smiling at her mate.

Jimmy smiled and first kissed his love, "Brilliant love. I found out that my father still works for the treachery OWCA. Has a new mate himself called Sylvia."

Issa rolled her eyes, "Jimmy you've been obsessed with your father and that he betrayed you as he thought you were dead. Can't you let your revenge to him go?"

"No way Issa. In fact, I have just the plan, come inside and I'll show you something." Jimmy smirked and headed back into their burrow.

Issa blinked and followed after her mate. Jimmy moved the leaves of their nest out of the way and Issa's eyes widened.

"An egg Jimmy? You laid an egg?" She asked confused.

Jimmy rolled his eyes, "No Issa. This egg is my 'younger brother'. My father and his new mate have created together 3 eggs, I researched in a doctors file and this egg is the only male egg of the 3. I snatched it away from my 'parents' so my father can be stung again, just like how he betrayed my mother."

Issa smiled and quickly moved more leaves and fur around the egg. She curled herself around the egg as if she was the mother of the baby, then she purred under her breath as hard as she could to raise her body temperature up.

"What for a grand idea love. May I have the honour and bread it out for you?" Issa asked.

Jimmy smiled and kissed his mate, "You may love."

Both Platypuses smiled and curled together around their new 'baby' egg. Hoping everything will work out for their future together as 3.

* * *

 **Inside a Forest**

About a week after the fire the building was repaired. Jimmy saw that Perry, Sylvia, another bloke by the name of Sampson and Nicky were all watching with excitement the 2 remaining eggs.

He sat with the third egg and his mate Issa opposite of his family, hiding behind some bushes and leaves so that Perry won't notice them. Suddenly the two eggs on display and their egg were shaking and cracking.

"Are my sibling's ok daddy?" Nick asked worriedly.

Jimmy gritted his teeth and whispered, " _No you fruit loop looking freak, they are just committing eggi-side."_

Perry nodded his head, "Don't worry Nick. Your siblings are just using their strong beaks to break out of the egg. And once they are free then your wonderful mother can call herself for the second and third time mama."

"Very funny love." Sylvia grinned, but she too was excited.

Issa smiled and kissed her mate as well, "And our baby will be born as well. Sure that Sylvia plum woman has laid this egg, but we have bread him out."

Jimmy nodded as he and Issa watched the eggs.

The first egg by his father hatched out. Jimmy saw it was a purple coloured pup. His stepmother's eyes shone with excitement.

"We have a little girl Perry," Sylvia called out to her mate.

Perry grinned and photographs his 'firstborn' daughter. Issa chuckled and stuck her finger in her mouth as if she was going to gag.

Then the second egg rolled around and the baby smashed through the eggshell as well, another purple coloured pup this time.

"And another daughter." Sylvia cheered.

"Welcome to the family... um, dad what are their names?" Nicky asked.

Sylvia smiled, "Well, one is called Becca and the other one... Perry?"

"Millie?" Perry offered.

Nick beamed over his face, "Becca and Millie Platypus. Yippee welcome dears."

Whiles Jimmy watched the spectacular egg birth of his sisters, his lovers Issa's focused was on the third egg, their stolen egg. It too hatched and stared up at Jimmy and Issa a bit scared.

"Don't worry little one, I'm your mentor and she is your mother. And we shall call you..." Jimmy said, but then he heard his father talking again.

"If the 3rd egg had survived Nicky then we would have called him Rory," Perry explained to his son as to why none of the two remaining eggs was a boy.

Issa nodded her head, "Perfect name choice Perry, you will be called Rory the Platypus."

Rory smiled up at his older brother and the female platypus, Jimmy picked his teal coloured sibling up in his beak and hid deeper into the forest with Issa following close behind. Mainly to get some food down their beaks.

Whiles their younger sisters get warm milk from the 'bleach mother', Jimmy and Issa have to teach Rory about scavenging for worms, insects and so on. And once he is strong enough, Jimmy will teach him about the OWCA and that they had to stop it.

At whatever the cost. Issa couldn't wait to start training of the young kid. She cleaned Rory's teal coloured fur a bit up and then smiled excitedly.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	2. Chapter 2 The Revenge Team

Chapter 02 The Revenge team

Quanktumspirit: "I re-wrote the abortion poem to fit it in Platypi weeks. Plus yes the entire tale is planned out, about 17 stages, some are joined in chapters some separate chapters, but I know exactly where I'm going with this tale. And no I do not mean there are going to be 17 chapters, the stages are going to be melted into one another with the chapters. This is stage 2 and 3."

* * *

 **With Perry's new family**

Perry was happily watching his newly extended family. Becca and Millie were staring at their 'older brother' Nicky with amazement.

"N... Nacky..." Becca first tried talking.

Nicky rolled his eyes, "Nicky, my name is Nicky, Becca."

"N... N... Nucky." Millie tried next.

Sylvia chuckled along with Perry. "Wow Perry, they are only about 3 hours old and yet they are already trying to talk. They must have your strong Agent gens in them."

"Sure do, they may have my Agent geans, but the beauty of their mother." Perry chuckled and kissed Sylvia back.

Nicky chuckled a bit, turned away from his 'parents' and stuck a finger in his beak, pretending to gag.

"m... m... m-a-m-a, mama, d.. d... d-a-d-a, dada." The twins said at the same time.

"Great, mama and dada they can say, but Nicky is a problem." Nicky sulked a bit looking down.

The twins sensed their older brothers disappointment and hugged him, Perry smiled and hugged Nicky back.

"Its alright Nicky, you weren't much different from your siblings." Perry pointed out.

Sylvia nodded her head, "I still remember, your word for the cow was moofie. As you were only a few weeks old."

"Moofie?" Nicky asked confused, "How did I come up with Moofie?"

"Sampson tried telling you that Poofie wasn't a word to describe a cow, but instead of saying moo he came up with moofie, that's how you learned that word. Lucky Perry and I could talk you out of it." Sylvia explained.

Nicky rolled his eyes, seems logical. "But what happened to the third egg dad? Do you think it died as the fire broke out a few weeks ago?"

"I have no idea Nicky, I'm just pleased that everyone managed to make it out there alive. And neither Becca or Millie have suffered any consequences from the fire." Perry lied, hugging one of the twins whiles Sylvia hugged the other.

"Consequences?" Nicky asked confused.

"Yes, every egg that is laid the baby breathes through the eggshell. Seems a bit strange but that's how nature designed the egg-laying creatures." Perry explained.

Sylvia nodded her head. "And our daughters are beautiful as well."

Nicky chuckled and nodded his head, he picked Becca up and hugged his younger sister, stroking over her beautiful violet fur. What Nicky found surprising is, despite Becca and Millie being fraternal twins, they still looked like identical twins, with their violet furs and brown eyes.

'I wonder if my younger brother had hatched out with my sisters as well, would he be violet as well or teal like my 'father'.' Nicky thought as he stroked over his sisters head happily.

Nicky felt a bit sad that the third egg vanished, or died. But he was sure to enjoy the time with his sisters, a new father and his beloved mother.

* * *

 **With Jimmy**

Jimmy and Issa were doing much better with Rory. Instead of teaching him how to talk they straight away began with basic training.

How to walk for example. Rory was placed between his two 'parents' and tried walking on his 4 legs, from time to time he fell, but Jimmy and Issa always helped him back up. After walking on four legs for about 3 miles Rory was starting to get the hang of it.

Next came running, Jimmy ran on ahead, Rory ran behind his 'father' and Issa behind her 'family'. From time to time they had to slow down because Rory was getting tired, but this was also a lot of fun.

"Very good son." Jimmy praised him and hugged Rory.

Rory nodded his head. Issa walked next to her 'child' and husband. "Shall we try the 3rd stage?"

Jimmy nodded his head, Rory blinked as both of his 'parents' looked left and right, they raised themselves up from their front 'paws?' and stood now firmly on their webbed feet.

"Gag?" Rory asked confused.

"Don't worry Rory, me and Issa will be right between you." Jimmy said and stood in front of his 'son'.

Issa stood behind him and Jimmy helped Rory onto his back feet. Rory swayed a bit left and right, but managed to stand upright.

"That's it darling. Now one webbed foot after the next, follow your father." Issa praised their 'son'.

Rory nodded his head, "Gugu, gaga."

Jimmy walked a bit backwards, pulling Rory along, Rory moved one webbed foot after the next. As it clicked in his brain what he actually had to be doing he walked more easily. Whiles Rory's gaze was fixed on his moving feet, Jimmy let his son's hands go and walked a bit faster backwards.

Rory looked up, "Gaga, gogo." He panicked and ran after Jimmy.

Jimmy's entire face lit up. "You got it, Rory, you are running."

Rory ran right up to Jimmy without stopping or falling over. Jimmy caught him in an embrace and beamed over his face.

"Perfect, absolutely brilliant dear." Jimmy smiled.

Issa ran after the two and hugged her family as well, "Grand job son."

Rory chuckled and the family ran on their paws around the park, extremely happy. Sometimes on all 4 and sometimes on 2 legs. As the 3 Platypuses were KO they just collapsed next to each other on the ground.

Suddenly Jimmy felt his heart stop, someone was calling from across the park.

"Hey, is that Perry?" He heard.

Jimmy blinked, "Rory, Issa don't do any sudden movements."

Issa already unfocused her eyes and nodded her head, the 3 Platypusses turned their heads and came face to face with a triangular boy and a boy with an F shaped head and green hair.

'Phineas? Ferb?' Jimmy asked himself confused.

"Perry is that you? What are you doing in the park?" Phineas asked and bent down to the Platypusses level.

Jimmy's body started to shake, his eyes turned red and he hissed and growled at them. 'Leave me alone.'

He could smell his father all over them. Ferb bend also down and looked at the female grey-furred platypus and the 'baby/child' platypus with the fur colour teal as well hiding behind the mother.

"Phineas that's not Perry. This Platypus is growling at us, Perry would never dream of growling at any of us." Ferb pointed out.

Phineas smiled, "True. And that isn't Sylvia or Nicky. The colours are all wrong... but I can't help but think I know this young man."

Jimmy's temper was getting the better of him, he turned on his heels and jumped from Phineas, growling madly at them.

"Phineas we'd better get out of here," Ferb said backing away. "If a Platypus is that mad then he is bound to attack."

Phineas nodded, both boys fleed from the park. Jimmy just shook and shook and shook. Despite both Phineas and Ferb being gone, the smell of his 'father' was still in the air.

"Jimmy calm down please," Issa begged.

Rory and Issa quickly circled him, Issa hugs and rubs her beak furiously up and down Jimmy's beak, and Rory hugs his 'father' from the top.

Jimmy counted quietly down from 10 to 0. But the pain of smelling his father was almost too much. After calming himself down again he faced his 'real family', first of he hugged Rory back and then gave Issa a calming kiss.

"Jimmy please don't worry about them," Issa begged, tears were almost falling from her face.

Jimmy nodded his head, "I won't love. It's just... dad... dad is all over them... I can't stand it..."

Issa nodded, Rory chuckled and the family continued with their walking training.

* * *

 **At the OWCA**

Major Monogram was smiling, the entire OWCA was congratulating Perry and Sylvia on the birth of their two beautiful purple daughters.

The two twins Becca and Millie were happily waving and giggling at all the other OWCA Agents. Perry and Sylvia even asked Pinky and Natasha to be the twins godparents, which the two agreed.

Nicky smiled also, his twin sisters were a perfect replica of his mother, and incredibly cute.

And yet, despite being fraternal twins he could still tell the two apart, even better than Perry and Sylvia.

Becca he noticed loves chewing her tail when she was tired or a bit scared, and Millie could hold her eyes perfectly apart and act so mindless that it was almost impossible to snap her out of it. Just the two cutest Platypus twins he has ever known.

One day as Perry and Sylvia were cleaning and nursing Becca and Millie, Nicky walked to a massive window at the OWCA and stared outside.

There was plenty of new paint smells all over the OWCA because of the re-build after the fire. But he was used to new changes.

'What could have happened to my little brother though? I know mother laid 3 eggs, two girls and a boy. And the bullshit over 'the egg has died in the fire', seriously MM who is supposed to believe that? There is no egg remains anywhere where the building burned down. I don't know who... but someone has saved him.' Nicky thought. 'If yes, I hope I get to see my little brother soon.'

* * *

 **Back with Jimmy**

That evening the Platypus family was extremely tired. Jimmy lead Rory and Issa back to their cave and the 3 hid with some leaves and twigs.

After having a decent meal they curled around each other to sleep. Jimmy smiled a little bit, but his dreams were anything but happy, somehow Phineas and Ferb have triggered an old memory in him which he wished could have just vanished into thin air. His memory turned into a dream/nightmare.

 _Inside Jimmy's dream_

 _Jimmy was back in his father and step-mothers office. He was just standing over the same crib he saw the 3 eggs in it. But this time the 3 eggs were lying in front of him, broken._

 _'What?' Jimmy asked himself shocked._

 _Suddenly 3 Angle like Platypus hover in front of him and start talking to him._

" _Dear brother_

 _We are only 2 inches long,_

 _but we have all our organs_

 _We love the sound of our parent's voices_

 _Every time we hear them_

 _we move our tiny hands and feet._

 _We are growing inside our mother_

 _her heartbeat is our favourite lullaby's." Becca begins._

" _Week 1/2_

 _Dear brother_

 _today we learned how to suck our thumbs._

 _If you could see us_

 _you could definitely tell that we are a platypus._

 _We are not big enough to survive outside the mother yet._

 _It is so nice and warm in here." Millie continues._

" _Week 1_

 _You know what brother?_

 _We are two girls and a boy!_

 _We hope you will be happy._

 _We always want you to be happy._

 _We don't like it when you cry._

 _You sound so sad._

 _It makes us sad too._

 _And we cry with you even though_

 _you can't hear us." Rory explains._

 _Week 1 1/2_

" _Brother_

 _our hairs are starting to grow._

 _Two purple and one teal coloured furred baby._

 _They are all very sort, but fine._

 _But we will have a lot of it._

 _We spend a lot of time exercising._

 _We can turn our heads and curl our little fingers and webbed feet_

 _and stretch our tail as well_

 _We are becoming quite good at it." Becca explains._

 _Week 2_

" _You came to visit us today. After mother laid us 3._

 _As we first sensed you we 3 were excited, a big brother_

 _Sure a new smell, but we were excited to get out._

 _To see you in person and learn a lot from you_

 _But why are you saying daddy and mommy are bad now?_

 _Brother, what's broken?" Millie asks scared._

 _Week 2 and 6 days_

" _You've returned again._

 _You are starting to scare us brother_

 _We don't like it how you say dad doesn't love you any more_

 _He does love you, Jimmy_

 _Daddy loves all of us equally._

 _But you are blinded, you picked that heavy object up_

 _And start smashing us 3, first our sisters and then me._

 _We are now out in the open, we have no power to stop you._

 _Brother, please stop." Rory exclaims sad._

 _Week 3_

" _Brother_

 _We are fine._

 _We are now in gods arms_

 _He is holding all 3 of us as equals_

 _He told us about you and your jealousy_

 _Brother, why didn't you want a happy family?" Becca, Millie and Rory ask upset._

 _Back outside_

"No... No... NO, I AM NOT A KILLER!" Jimmy screamed and shook the den.

Jimmy woke up shocked, Issa woke up next to him, "Jimmy, sssshhhh, calm down dear... sssshhhh."

He shook and quickly left his and Issa's bedroom, heading straight for Rory's bedroom. His young brother was still curled up around his tail, breathing evenly and lying inside his crib. In and out his little chest extends itself and retracts and so on. Rory was holding his platypus tail between his legs and carefully chewing the tip of his tail.

Jimmy shook and quietly walked up to his 'brother', he stroked over his brother's teal coloured fur and whipped a tear falling from his face.

'I won't let anything happen to you Rory, I promise to protect you. I am not a killer, I am not a killer. It's our cursed father, he has placed this nightmare into me. He will pay, as well as the mother.' Jimmy thought and stroked Rory one last time.

Jimmy left his brothers bedroom and sat then in the living room, still shaking and still crying. Issa sighed, got up, made some hot milk and honey before walking up to her 'mate'. She handed him the mug and sat next to him.

Jimmy smiled a bit whiles whipping his tears, he drank a bit and shook in his fur. Issa had her own drink and then embraced him.

"You know Jimmy, if these nightmares come because of your father, then maybe you should give up on your plan. It won't make the nightmares go away, but maybe double them." Issa pointed out.

But Jimmy shook his head, "Quite the contrary Issa, it's because of my father that the nightmare exists. I will not back out on my plan."

Just then Jimmy's phone beeped, Jimmy, picked it up and smiled over his face.

"And my call upon 'Take OWCA out' is booming. I got now over 30 followers, 32 to be exact. Brilliant." Jimmy smirked.

Issa blinked, "Do they know that the only condition is too not be a member of OWCA?"

Jimmy nodded, he opened his laptop and opened his Facebook page called: 'Take OWCA Out'. Issa read the page, it was well described over what will happen.

Jimmy typed onto his page that the meeting was to take place tomorrow. And that everyone had to get to Comment Sympon street at midnight Eastern standard time, into an old football stadium.

"Everything is falling into place," Jimmy smirked and closed his computer back down.

He and Issa headed back to bed, Jimmy curled back up in bed and Issa hugged her mate hard. Not wanting him to get another nightmare. Jimmy smiled, and instead of getting a nightmare, his dreams were just blank.

* * *

 **Back at the OWCA the next morning**

Perry was humming quietly today as he was working over a report for his boss.

Sylvia was working on her linguistic work across from him and humming a few times along with the song.

Nicky, Becca and Millie were each in the OWCA children's school, learning about English, maths, how to drive various transportation devices and teamwork.

Just then Perry opened accidentally his Facebook page. He had an idea and typed his son's name into the search drive.

"Jimmy the Platypus, let's see if you are really alive... what?" Perry asked shocked.

He found his son's Facebook page indeed. But what he read made him sick, Jimmy was harassing the OWCA with the cruellest remarks and even created a link called: Take OWCA out.

Perry tried clicking on it, but a red and black box appeared on his screen. "What?"

"We are sorry, but you are Agent Perry the Platypus. One of the best known OWCA agents. You are not permitted to read this Facebook page. You may leave now if you don't wish your computer to infect itself with any viruses this side will transport over to an OWCA computer." Perry read.

He clicked out of it and shook in his fur, 'So its true. Somehow Jimmy has created and protects a facebook page against the OWCA, and especially against me. But what is his plan?'

Perry just shook and shook. He quickly printed the page out and shot from his desk.

Sylvia looked up at her mate, "Perry, is everything ok?"

"Sorry darling, but I have a meeting with MM at the moment," Perry said and fleed their office.

Sylvia just shrugged her shoulders and continued with her own work.

Perry reached MM's office and showed him the Facebook page.

"Oh, dear Perry. If your 'first son' is attacking the OWCA then we have to be prepared." MM said.

Perry nodded his head, "I know, but how?"

"Well Agent Perry, have you heard of the AOWCA? The Australian Organisation without a cool acronym? They have developed a top training program and trained Australian animals all over Australia. I could ask them if they could send help along the way." MM suggested.

Perry raised an eyebrow, the Australian Organisation? Where he began his life before being shipped over to the American one? Good idea.

MM nodded his head, he messaged the Australian Organisation and by the end of the day, he got a confirmation that they will help.

* * *

 **Next morning with Jimmy**

Jimmy lead Issa and Rory to a hidden warehouse. In his E-mails to his 'followers', he asked them all to meet up so he could discuss his plan.

As they got in there Rory was amazed at the huge amount of animals that were present, Cheaters, Eagles, Tigers, Lions, Gray Wolves, Elephants, Rhinoceros, Bisons, Anacondas, Spiders and frogs.

Jimmy gave everyone a brief nod before they all collected themselves around a massive plan.

"Welcome Revenge Seekers, have all of you completed the only requirement to join this organisation? Not being a member of OWCA?" Jimmy asked.

All the animals nodded, Jimmy, Rory and Issa scanned all the animals and checked their health over. And true, not one of the animals were an OWCA member.

An eagle raised his wing, "Jimmy, you wrote on your Facebook page that we have to attack the OWCA and free the other animals that Major Monogram has enslaved. But the OWCA Agents are all highly trained before we even set foot into their organisation, we will be killed."

"True. Very true, Ernest if your ID badge is anything to go by?" Jimmy asked.

Ernest the Eagle nodded his head, "So how are we going to get in there?"

"Well," Jimmy began. "For starters, everyone has to compleat a training course using firearms. Then after the firearms, your natural fighting instincts are to be accounted for. And another if, you may attack, capture and slaughter (if necessary) any OWCA Agent there is, BUT Perry the Platypus is off limits to everyone. I want to have the pleasure of fighting that traitor myself, and take the life right out of his very own eyes."

All the animals promised him that. Jimmy nodded and then brought his computer up. He sent an E-mail to a weapon shop, a short while later he got a reply that the shop was open for business.

Jimmy looked up and nodded to the other 'Revenge Seekers'. "We've got somewhere to go and meet a good old friend of mine."

"And how can your 'friend' help out?" Rachel the Rhinoserous asked.

"You all will see. Come." Jimmy said and left the hideout.

* * *

Quanktumspirit smirking: "Falling into place indeed. Please review. But who will help Jimmy and the other RS's with their revenge?"


	3. Chapter 3 An old friend

Chapter 03 An old friend and an old enemy

Quanktumspirit blinking: "My god, you all are reviewing faster then I can come up with what to write in each chapter. Hats of and bowing down to all of you. Thank you very much. Stage 4 now in my story plan."

* * *

With Jimmy still

Jimmy walked with all the other Revenge Seekers towards a hidden ally way, it was pitch black with only the street lights as guidance as to where all the animals were going. Threw countless streets and passed closed and empty shops. Lucky no human or animal was out and about, at 1 AM in the morning.

As Jimmy reached the meeting shop he knocked on the door, a CCTV camera turned around and stared at the teal coloured Platypus.

"Dennis, it's me, Jimmy. And the other Revenge Team, can we please be let in?" Jimmy spoke through the InterCall.

The camera turned back around, suddenly the ground shook and from the pavement a platter moved up, revealing a huge Archway. Jumping out of that hole was a pure white rabbit wearing a military uniform with a hat on, he sniffed the air a bit and jumped right in front of Jimmy.

"Jimmy? My god, it has been what?... 2 years since I saw you last?" The rabbit asked.

Jimmy beamed over his entire face, "True Dennis, guys this is the weapons man I've been talking about. Dennis the Rabbit, the best weapons builder, inventor and criminalist ever."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." Everyone spoke at the same time.

Dennis nodded his head, "Everyone in here, I will get all of you suited out."

Dennis jumped back into the hole and everyone followed him one by one. After walking for about 3 minutes they came to a massive storage room. It was packed from top to bottom with, explosives, knives, guns, pistols, even a massive tank was in the centre of the room. It was as if every weapon that had to do with wars and fighting were stored down here.

Elis the Elephant looked at the weapons a little bit scared. "Dennis, with this huge amount of armoury you could destroy the entire world."

"Yup, if I wanted to," Dennis said. "But I am just an inventor and builder. Now if all of you are helping Jimmy here taking out the OWCA, I would recommend using weapons that are about your side and fighting strategies. Otherwise half of you won't be able to lift a single gun up with struggles."

Dennis handed one handgun out after the next, Jimmy, Issa, Rory, Carry, Connor, Chloe, Ernest, Terry, Tina, Tommy, Trisha, Leo, Linda, Lucy, Lian, William, Gretchen, Wilma, Gustaf, Ernie, Elis, Ruder, Rachel, Ben, Bloom, Birgit, Brom, Anna, Andrew, Sarah, Sasha, Sabrina, Fred, Fili and Faun all received different weapons, depending on the type of animal they were.

As the last weapon was in their paws Dennis leads them to a massive, explosive training sight.

"I also would like to know if all of you know how to fight. I've set various targets up. Just try and strike them with the guns and be as serious and accurate as possible." Dennis asked and stepped back.

Everyone nodded their heads, Dennis nodded, typed in a code and various targets struck up. Most of them were OWCA Agents on cardboard, cats, dogs, birds and many others.

All of the 35 animals managed to strike the targets down without a problem. Dennis was smiling pleased, then he had a cruel idea, he wanted to see if he could push Jimmy to insanity.

Using a secret flip switch he brought up his most hated enemy, Perry the Platypus. Jimmy first blinked a bit, but then with accuracy aiming, anger burning through his veins he fired his gun and struck the 'Perry replica' in the head, it fell backwards and crashed to the floor.

Even Rory and Issa were striking the various dummies with accuracy. Dennis nodded his head pleased, the weapons were handed out and he shook hands with Jimmy.

Just as the Revenge Seekers were going to leave Dennis held Jimmy back by his shoulder.

"Oh by the way Jimmy. If you 'do kill' your father, can you have him stuffed out and bring him to me? I would love to use him as an actual target... or maybe a pin cushion." Dennis asked chuckling.

Jimmy could hear the sarcasm in his voice, he rolled his eyes, "Sure Dennis."

The Revenge Seekers left Dennis's hideout and walked back home.

* * *

At the OWCA

The training was continued for quite a while. But on this afternoon, Major Monogram agreed to give the animals a break and just be animals.

That gives Nicky a perfect idea, he would go out with Annabelle and see how she is like. As a friend of course.

After the Australian OWCA platypuses had their breakfast, Nicky actually pulled his guts together and walked up to Annabelle.

Jason and Oliver noticed the young Platypus walking up to them and chuckled quietly.

Annabelle looked up at Jason and Oliver confused, "What's wrong?"

"N... n... nothing..." Jason said smiling.

Oliver fell out of his chair with snickering. 'Oh my god, this is going to be cute.'

Nicky breathes calmly before tapping Annabelle on her back, "Um... hi Annabelle... um, I was wondering if you... um..."

Annabelle turned around and looked at Nicky confused, "Oh hi Nicky, what's wrong?"

Oliver and Jason lost it at that point, 'We can't believe he is actually doing a move on her.'

"Well, the training is going quite well, so I was wondering if you would like to go out with me today? To look around Danville a bit." Nick offered.

Annabelle smiled sweetly at him, "Sure, I'd love to. But inform your parents first Nick, I don't want Perry or Sylvia panicking because we are gone for the day."

"Ok," Nick said nodding his head.

Annabelle finished cleaning the dishes away and the two walked up to Perry and Sylvia, who were at the moment researching with MM about any more signs of the Revenge Seekers.

"Um, daddy. Would it be ok if... if I show Annabelle around Danville a bit? As normal platypi?" Nick asked Perry.

Perry blinked and looked to his son, "Sure Nick. Just stay safe both of you. With the threat of the RS over the OWCAs head, they might strike at any time."

"We will sir, thank you. Come, Nick." Annabelle said and grabbed the young mans hand.

Nick and Annabelle both left the OWCA.

* * *

Nick showed Annabelle around Danville for a while, they walked up the entire shopping street, around buildings and then they reached the park.

Annabelle is amazed by the beautiful flowers, the fantastic growing trees and the huge amount of green grass in the area.

"Wow, Nick this is truly a beautiful town. It's far more active then Australia." Annabelle smiled.

Nick blushed a bit, "Could be, I just wanted to get out of the pressure cooker that is known as the OWCA. With all the massive amount of training against the RS, people have actually forgotten how to live. Even my own father can barely sleep because he says: he keeps seeing Jimmy, his son, over him with a bleeding knife or me, my siblings and my mother dead by him. It's driving me nuts."

"I understand, would you like to go for ice cream?" Annabelle offered.

Nick nodded his head, they headed together to an ice cream stand, Nick got himself a chocolate ice cream and Annabelle chose a lemon. After getting the ice creams the two sat together on an old park bench and consumed their meal.

After the meal, the two wanted to hold some conversations with each other. To get to know each other a bit more.

"Annabelle, are you actually a single child? Or like me do you have some siblings?" Nicky asked facing her. "With me you know I have my twin sisters, Becca and Millie, and now I know I have an older half brother: Jimmy and maybe another younger brother Rory, if the third egg survived."

Annabelle nodded her head, "Well Nicky... I'm not too sure if I do have any siblings. I was separated from my parents as I was only 2 weeks old, then the Australian OWCA found me and trained me up as well as raised me. I've never known who my parents are/were. So if I have any brothers or sisters I wouldn't know."

Nicky faced the floor ashamed, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright Nicky. I'm used to my lonely life. Then as I was about half a year old I meet up with Jason and Oliver and we 3 trained at the Australian OWCA." Annabelle informed him.

"Are you... um... you know... in any way in a... um..." Nick asked as his face turned redder and redder.

"If you are asking if I am in a relationship with either Jason or Oliver, no. Jason is too full of himself and easily prone to fight, and Oliver is always on his toes as well as paranoid. I am the only calm one of us 3." Annabelle chuckled. "And you? Did you ever have a relationship? With such a cool father like Perry the Platypus, the female American Platypusses must be throwing themselves at your feet to go out with you."

Nick scrunched his face up, "Perry only became my father about two years ago. And no, I haven't met any other female Platypusses, other than you."

"Ok," Annabelle said, not noticing that Nicky's wheels in his head were turning.

 _'This could be my chance to land myself a beautiful girlfriend.'_ Nicky thought and smiled softly _.'But should I go for her? Would she wish to be my girlfriend?'_

Nicky examined Annabelle a bit more, the more he watched her the more his heart was screaming for him to just ask her to be his, but this was too soon in his feelings.

But little did Nick know, Annabelle was thinking the same things, she was looking Nick up and down and thinking over his family.

 _'Nick is a kind boy, he doesn't jump me, bite me or screams at me in any way. He is incredibly talented in his fighting ways and his peachy coloured fur is so cute. I would love to be seen with such a brave boy like him. Plus he can keep me safe and guide me safely around this massive continent known as America.' Annabelle thought blushing a bit._

But, neither Nick nor Annabelle dared to open their mouths. Well, time will tell.

* * *

About half a year later Nick did get his courage together. It was on a Sunday morning, the sun was up and Nick walked out of his 'classroom' that afternoon. His classes have just finished and he wanted to hang out at the beach of Danville, the one Phineas and Ferb have built a few years ago and was now located at the west front of Danville. Where a massive bridge leads to further parts of America.

Nick looked around OWCA and found Annabelle has just finished her morning training with his father, mother, and two twin sisters.

Nick packed his school stuff away and then faced Annabelle, Perry just finished cleaning away the last fighting equipment as he noticed the nervous and 'love struck' view of his 'son' towards Annabelle.

"Come Sylvia. Let's go with Becca and Millie to Phineas and Ferb, I'm sure they'd love to play with us 4 and see us again. Nick be back by 8 PM got it?" Perry suggested.

Nick blinked before he could question his father, Perry was already gone pushing the pram in front of him, Sylvia chuckled and followed after her mate, as she closed the door she smirked at her son and winked his way.

'Good luck son.' She thought chuckling and then vanishing.

Annabelle looked to Nicky confused. Nicky nodded his head and walked calmly up to her, before taking her hand.

"What is it, Nicky?" Annabelle asked smiling warmly at him.

Nicky blushed a bit, "Well Annabelle, I was wondering... if you would like to go to the beach with me today?"

"The beach? Sure, I'd love too." Annabelle said smiling at him, "Have you got permission from your father that we may go?"

"Yes I have, I just asked him. We have to be back by 8 PM, however, because A) of the Revenge Seekers threat over the OWCA and B) Because my bedtime is 9 PM." Nicky explained.

Annabelle nodded her head, the two Platypusses left and got some things together for the beach. Nick packed in a small picknick basket with small cakes, lemonade to drink and a wormy and bug salad.

Annabelle changed into a light blue bathing costume and Nick picked his black swimming trunks, they both left their hats at the OWCA before vanishing off for a day of fun.

* * *

Annabelle is amazed by the views they were driving past. Nicky was driving his car to the beach as promised. And at the moment they were driving down a hill towards the beach he had in mind.

As they arrived he parked the car, Annabelle jumped out and grabbed the blanket. As she was about to reach for the basket her hand touched Nick's at the same time. Nicky blushed and watched as she pulled her hand back.

"Sorry, Nicky," Annabelle said.

Nicky smiled at her, "Its alright. I'll carry the basket if you want you can carry the blanket."

Annabelle nodded her head, she picked the comfortable white blanket and the two walked along the pavement towards the beach.

As they got there Annabelle laid the blanket out, Nick placed the basket next to the blanket. Annabelle then sat on the blanket on her side and Nick placed the plates and drinks out.

They had a short meal before calmly watching the waves crash and roll about. They even spotted a few seagulls flying back and forth. After a while, the sun was setting and Annabelle was amazed at the beautiful sight.

"Wow, I've never seen a more beautiful sunset in my entire life." Annabelle breath surprised.

She smiled softly as she watched the sun setting in the west. Nick's focus wasn't on the sunset, however... well it was, but after a while, he has found something even more beautiful. Annabelle, he loved the fact how the sun was shining on her peachy coloured fur, she looked like a cute cat.

"I think you are far more beautiful then all the sun sets put together," Nicky admitted and turned a bit red.

Annabelle blinked and looked back over to Nicky, "What? Nick,... what are you trying to say?"

Nick wanted to downright confess his feelings towards her,... as his heart suddenly froze over.

'Oh no... once the business with the Revenge Seekers is over... then Jason, Oliver and Annabelle will leave again for Australia... and I will never see her again. But I have to let her know how I feel for her, even if she doesn't like me like that back either.' Nicky thought, he nodded his head and faced a confusing looking Annabelle.

"Nicky?" Annabelle asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

"I'm sorry Annabelle... but its the truth. I think you are a very attractive young woman. And... I love the fact that you are very protective over the OWCA. You memorise all the fighting moves perfectly and you are also very intelligent." Nicky admitted blushing.

Annabelle smiled back, she grabbed him, hugged Nicky, before facing him seriously. She pressed her beak against his and moved it back and forth. Holding his hands down and just kissing him.

Nick's mind went for a short while blank. But after understanding what she was doing he kissed her back carefully.

As Nick pulled back from her, he saw Annabelle's fur was almost bright red, she was blushing.

"Nick, I think I understand what you are trying to say,... and I... I can't say it myself, because it hurts." Annabelle said and shook a bit.

Nick blinked, "I... I'm sorry Annabelle, I didn't want to hurt you."

"No, no it is not that... and yet it has something to do with that as well." Annabelle said seriously. "I love you too Nick, but... but you know once the business with the RS's is over... then... then me, Jason and Oliver will be sent back to Australia to continue our OWCA work over there. And there is a possibility... that we will never get to see each other again."

Nick bowed his head down and nodded his head, "Dam it. I forgot about that."

"So... lets please just be careful with each other. I don't want to end up having to break your heart because I have to go home. I want you to give your heart to your true love. Please." Annabelle said shaking, "We can be best friends, I have nothing against that... just relationship wise... it will be complicated."

Nick agreed with her, they packed up and headed back to the OWCA. Despite the 'rejection', Nick could still feel that he and Annabelle were now at least best friends. Time will tell if they can become lovers. Nick now wishes time would never move on, but just stand still.

* * *

Quanktumspirit blinking. "Ok, despite all of this being in my plan... (blinking again)... this is all only stage 4. Just stage 4 out of 13 more to go. And 7 pages? Cool. Please review."

Perry appeared in my room: "QS why is this only one stage? How many more are going to be in the next chapter?"

"Far more Perry. Don't worry. You get your fight with your 'estranged son'." I smirked at him.

"Please don't remind me." Perry sighed and left my room again.


	4. Chapter 4 The war against father and son

Chapter 04 The war against father and son

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. It now points 5 through to 11. And despite that I'm crossing most of my points on the list,... this chapter is not as long as the others. Oh well."

* * *

Friday the 13th June

Today everyone managed to get into work alright. Perry, Sylvia left the kids in the care of the nursery caretaker. The nursery had to be moved because of the fear of the RS's.

Everyone was trying to compleat the missions and such as normal, as well as writing their reports out, but the fear and heavy pressures were lying on everyone's shoulders. No one could really feel happy and some Agents were even scouting the area around the OWCA, just to see any sign of the Revenge Seekers.

But nothing was spotted. This time Perry and Pinky both went out together to scout the area, they climbed up polls and scanned the entire forest around the OWCA.

"Are you sure Perry the attack was planned for today?" Pinky asked as he couldn't see anything unusual then from yesterday.

Perry was scanning the floor and watching the forest, "Positive Pinky. What better day to pick then Jimmy's own birthday. And today is Friday the 13th of June. It's like two stings in one. First that I haven't been able to celebrate his birthday in 7 years, and the second is for him to actually want to harm the OWCA."

Pinky raised an eyebrow, "Jimmy was born on the 13th of June?"

"Yes. Edith told me as he first hatched that we would have to protect him very special every 7 years when Friday the 13th came round. She was very scared for his life, but I held my positive side to him alive." Perry smiled.

Pinky shrugged his shoulders, just as they were going to turn back to the OWCA Perry noticed something strange about the bushes planted around the OWCA... was it his imagination? Or did some of them seem bigger than usual and moving?

Perry quickly turned around and shook Pinky's shoulder, "Pinky... the bushes are moving."

Pinky turned around, his breath stopped as he saw some moving as well.

"Perry, we have to get back to the OWCA now." Pinky panicked.

Perry nodded, they were unarmed, and from the massive amount of 'bushes' around the OWCA, which all seemed fake, outnumbered 35 to 2.

Perry and Pinky quickly fleed back to the building and locked the doors behind them. Perry ran to the Emergency button and slammed it.

A massive loud siren rang and all the OWCA Agents were immediately informed to return to Headquarters. The LOVEMUFFIN nemesis permitted them to leave and one by one the OWCA agents all came to the front entrance.

"Perry it's time?" Nicky asked worriedly.

Perry nodded, "We saw several bushes moving, everyone has to get armed and remember your training."

All the OWCA agents nodded, they all raced to the weapons OWCA cabinet, MM and carl Karl handed the weapons out one by one, then the OWCA Agents animals all poured out of the door and stood their grounds in front of the OWCA building. But as they saw how many bushes were there, they got the fear feeling coming back over them.

The Australian OWCA stood with Nicky to the left-hand side, each holding a gun, ready to defend the OWCA.

Before the attack could actually start Nicky had to hold a serious conversation with Annabelle. He walked too her side and suddenly proposed.

"Annabelle... if we make it out of here alive... will you be my mate?" Nicky asked wiles turning a bit pink.

Annabelle nodded her head, "Yes Nicky, but let's focus on getting rid of the Revenge Seekers first."

Nicky nodded his head, he got back up and held her hand for a few minutes. As the last OWCA Agent was armed and standing their ground, Perry walked forward, using a microphone he called out to his son.

"Jimmy the Platypus. The OWCA knows you and the other animals are about to attack, can you just come forth so maybe we can talk this out? Without spilling any blood?" Perry asked loud enough that every animal heard him.

Everyone watched the Revenge Seekers, the bushes fell revealing all the animals, two cheaters moved out of the way and revealed Jimmy to Perry and Perry's heart rate shot up. Jimmy was now only a few feet between him and the RS's as he walked forth, holding a machine gun in his hands and his eyes were cold as ice.

Perry so badly wanted to run up to him and embrace his son, but with about 35 animals all armed to their teeth and ready to attack, Perry knew this was suicide.

Jimmy got his own microphone and typed in his code, "What should we talk about father? You brought OWCA's own downfall upon yourself."

"What do you mean?" Perry asked him in return.

"You betrayed my mother. She has been only dead for 7 years and you have already moved on. Edith meant nothing to you. Your new family out of Nicky your son, Becca and Millie your two daughters, you never once thought of me or Rory." Jimmy snapped.

Perry blinked, "Did you say, Rory? You have stolen the third egg, just like the CCTV cameras have shown?"

"Yes, dad. I admit to that. You were to be stung back by having only 'one son'. I wanted to see your world fall apart by having no family left what so ever." Jimmy snapped.

"Jimmy, it is natural for a 'person/animal' to move on. It was hard for me, but I managed it. I didn't mean to have you in any way harmed. And I hoped I could accept you back into the family." Perry explained.

A lot of OWCA Agents smiled and nodded, but Jimmy's eyes remained blood red, his temper was spiking.

"You are too late f- Perry. 4 years too late." Jimmy snapped coldly.

Some OWCA agents shrunk back, Perry felt his heart almost break. Just then a gun was fired and all hell broke loose.

All of the 34 Revenge Seeker animals attacked the OWCA animals. Perry tried finding his son again, but Jimmy has suddenly vanished again.

"Jimmy?" Perry called and raced around the OWCA trying to find him.

Various animals on the OWCA side were being shot and attacked back so quickly and vicious that it actually took about 3 experienced OWCA agents just to stop one of the Revenge Seeker animals.

And it only grew worse, one OWCA Agent after the next was critically wounded and Perry even saw a few were very deeply being hurt. Guns were fired back and forth. But still no sign of Jimmy. And the Revenge Seekers were being hoarded together and shot at as well to keep them in place.

Some were just arrested and accepted to be executed, but instead, they have hidden away. But Perry still hasn't found Jimmy.

'Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy where are you?' Perry thought as he raced through the OWCA.

Suddenly gunfire, close to his head gave him the answer.

'Oh, there you are son.' Perry thought and chuckled.

He turned around, but his son was gone again. Perry followed where the gunfire came and he came to the second exit of the OWCA, whiles most of the animals were being attacked and wounded at the east front, Jimmy has lured his father to the west half of the OWCA and right up onto the roof.

* * *

Back at the East front

Pinky and Natasha were fighting and capturing the Revenge Seekers with success, as most of the RS's were sitting behind bars they looked around, trying to work out where Perry has gotten off to.

They saw a young teal coloured chap and walked up too him. The young Platypus, who looked about the age of Becca and Millie, was standing guard with an older female grey-furred Platypus.

"Hey, um... kid do you know where Jimmy has just gone off to? And who are you?" Pinky asked him.

The kid turned around and smiled at them, "My name is Rory the Platypus. 3rd born to Perry the Platypus and Sylvia the Platypus. My father Jimmy the Platypus has just chased Perry up onto the roof of the OWCA."

Rory pulled a set of binoculars out, set them to the right strength and handed them to Pinky, whiles pointing towards the roof of the OWCA.

Pinky blinked and looked through them. True to the kid's words, Perry was on the roof, and next to him, loaded with a shotgun, was Jimmy.

"Thanks, Rory," Pinky said smiling at the kid. 'Perry please watch out.'

* * *

Perry was running for his life, this was 10X worse than his nightmares. Every few seconds he had to change directions because Jimmy has fired his gun close to his body or head. But so far he wasn't hit by the bullets.

And he continued hearing his son say that god dame awfull poem he made up, "Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, OWCA's unhappy, and my father will pay."

"Can't you just shut up?" Perry asked as he flipped again to avoid the bullets.

"Why should I father?" Jimmy snapped as he fired again, "Its the truth."

"Ok," Perry said as an idea passed through his mind, "How much do I have to pay you for you to call off the RS's attack against the OWCA and for you to stop shooting me."

"Pay me? Nothing father." Jimmy snapped mad. "You will have to die, to never betray another mate in your entire life."

Perry felt his heartbreak further, "Jimmy, please... please I'm begging you. I can't just leave Sylvia, Nicky, Becca, Millie, Rory or you behind? I have to take care of all of you. Please, Jimmy."

"Then I'll just kill you." Jimmy snapped.

"Before you kill me Jimmy... please... please answer me these questions, honestly, and seriously. And I want the others to hear in it as well." Perry said.

Jimmy blinked, he counted down from 10 to 0 but nodded his head. He pulled out a whistle, but then noticed none of the other RS's was attacking the OWCA anyway. They all just surrendered.

'Cowards' Jimmy thought, packed the whistle away and glared back at his father. "Ok, you have 5 minutes before I shot."

Perry nodded, the fear over his face was easily readable, "Question one: Why did you never return, if you've survived the Earthquake? Question two: Why did you steal Rory as an egg and hatched him out? Question three: Where do you live now?"

For 5 minutes Perry thought those questions were the easiest to ask and get a good answer for. Jimmy gritted his teeth but answered them honestly.

"Answer 1: I wasn't strong enough after the earthquake hit the OWCA. I had to grow up a bit and be able to walk back to you. Answer 2: I stole Rory as an egg because I wanted to hurt you, and for you to only have 'one son', and not suddenly 2 sons to replace me. Answer 3: I live now with my mate Issa in an underground burrow, about 2 miles from the OWCA." Jimmy answered.

Perry nodded, "Please... one last question."

Jimmy gritted his teeth, but nodded his head, "What else?"

"W... would you... would you come back into the new Platypus family? With your mate Issa and your son Rory? Please, I want you to be my son again." Perry asked.

Perry was shaking, Jimmy blinked his wheels in his head were turning, but there was still one sting for him from accepting Perry's offer.

"Despite all the destruction, I caused dad? I have launched this massive terror attack into the OWCA to get my revenge against you and you to think a simple sorry will work out? I don't think so. You will smash the door into my face quicker then I can get into the hallway." Jimmy snapped.

Perry sighed, "You are right, you will have to stand up for the terror you have caused threw out the OWCA. But the punishment won't be too hard. I will help you get out of it, and never turn my back on you or anyone in my family again, ever. I promise you."

Jimmy blinked a bit, was his father actually saying what he never believed in all his life?

"Please, Jimmy... I still love you, like a father should love their son or any child they ever have. I love all of you together, you, Nicky, Becca, Millie, yes even Rory." Perry admitted, turning a little bit pink.

Jimmy shook in his fur, tears were building up, Perry walked up to him, disarmed Jimmy and then hugged him. It may just be a simple hug, but Jimmy shook in his fur. This is the first time his father has ever touched him 'not in a perverted way mind you' since his mother's death, almost 8 years ago.

Perry hugged him tighter as he felt his 'first son' crying his eyes out, Jimmy shook more and more before collapsing on the floor tired, he shook harder, but Perry refused to let him go until he calms down again.

Suddenly Jimmy snapped out of it, he wriggled and pushed against his father to be let go. Perry blinked and let Jimmy go again.

"Ok dad, if you say so," Jimmy said and pulled the remote control out.

Typing in the code the bomb packed itself up and drove back out of the OWCA. The Agents made room for the strange device and using a code that Jimmy got texted to from Dennis he deactivated the bomb.

Both Jimmy and Perry jumped down from the roof and landed exactly between the OWCA and RS agents. MM walked up to Rory glaring at the young man.

"The OWCA is back saved? Will the RS stop now?" MM asked glaring at Jimmy.

Jimmy sighed and nodded his head, saluting the superior, "Yes MM, we won't attack any more."

All the other RS members nodded their heads as well, they all didn't want to fight any more. It wasn't worth risking your heads. Especially as the clinch of the revenge was now solved, especially between father and son.

* * *

The OWCA was now saved again, some doors were damaged because all of the OWCA Agents and RS fighters were a bit rushing in their fighting, but with some skills, every inch of the OWCA was cleaned and re-built.

Today a podium was set up, Perry the Platypus, Sylvia, Nicky and Annabelle holding hands, Becca, Millie, Jason and Oliver were all standing to one side too represent the OWCA Platypus training group and MM and Carl Karl was standing on the other.

Both Jimmy, Rory and Issa were asked to come up to the podium and stand straight.

MM picked his speech cards up, "Welcome OWCA and RS, now new OWCA trainees. We are here to extend the 'widely successful' Platypus training program. So, do you: Jimmy the Platypus, Rory the Platypus and Issa the Platypus, promise to hold onto the OWCA laws, never harm or hurt another living creature, and compleat the training program into your widely extended skills?"

Jimmy, Rory and Issa all nodded their heads and have given MM their soled oaths. They each were presented with their own OWCA hats.

Nicky handed Rory his OWCA hat and shook his younger brothers hands, Sylvia handed Issa her OWCA hat and shook her hand as well.

Perry handed the last hat over to Jimmy, whiles at the same time spoke with him through his eyes.

'I'm so proud of you, son.' Perry's eyes explained.

Jimmy tried not to cry, 'Thank you, father.'

After Perry handed Jimmy his OWCA hat they too shook hands, and all of the OWCA roared up in applause.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Brilliant. Everything worked out well in the end. But this is not the last chapter. I have one more to go before I can call this story finished. Please review."


	5. Chapter 5 A heart breaking goodbye

Chapter 05 A heartbreaking goodbye

Quanktumspirit: "Here is the last chapter. Thank you for all of your support."

* * *

Several months passed after the RS attack. Jimmy, Rory and Issa all passed their OWCA training and were often sent together on missions, each getting their own LOVEMUFFIN nemesis.

Nicky and Annabelle spent every free minute with each other as they could, and they even became lovers of each other. Every evening they would cuddle together and love would blossom between the two.

Perry was overjoyed to have his entire family back together. Jimmy, Rory and Issa were all welcomed and even got their own rooms in Perry's flat.

And as the months drugged on the family's bond only grew stronger. Perry spent equality time with all his children and mate. Often the family would go together on picnics, despite both Jimmy and Perry sometimes being sad that this 'picnic' was the last thing they did together as father and son, also with Edith.

They went swimming, bird watching, and training together at the OWCA. Perry was making sure to catch up on the 7 years he's missed out on Jimmy's life. And Jimmy was sure to show his father a thing or two about fighting.

Overall the new 'extended' platypus family was growing stronger together, with each passing day.

But then the sad day came when the Australian Platypusses were all called back to Australia for a mission down there.

Perry and his family drove them to the airport and the had to say their goodbyes.

It was especially hard for Nicky and Annabelle. They pulled back from the family a bit to hold a discussion with each other.

"Australia will seem so bland after the great adventures we had here in America." Annabelle sighed as she looked at Nicky.

Nicky hugged her, his heart was breaking a bit, "I will miss you, Annabelle."

The aeroplane was honking impatiently. Jason and Oliver glared out of the door, they have already boarded, said their goodbyes and thank yous and were waiting for Annabelle to hurry up.

"Annabelle hurry up, the flight is going to take us over 25 hours until we get there, we have to get home." Oliver shrieked out of the aeroplane.

Annabelle turned round to them, "I... I know, I'm coming."

She turned once more round to Nicky, "Well... I guess this is the point we have to say goodbye... for good."

"Goodbye... Annabelle." Nicky said as tears built up between his eyes.

They shook hands and Annabelle shot into the aeroplane. The doors were closed and the aeroplane rolled onto the landing field, and took off, into the skies and far away back to Australia.

Nick collapsed on the ground as more tears build up. Perry walked up to his son and gave him a strong hug.

"That is one of the bravest things I have ever see you do Nicky... I know it's not easy letting a loved one go." Perry said.

Nicky nodded his head, "It hurts father. It... it hurts."

Nick dissolved into tears as his other siblings tried to calm him down. But he was just too heartbroken over the fact, that Annabelle has really walked back out of his life. It will be months if not even years before he could open himself up like that to anyone.

* * *

In the Airplane a few hundred meters in the air.

The Australian Airplane was now in the air, flying the 3 platypuses back home.

Jason and Oliver looked towards Annabelle, they saw how tears were building up in her eyes as she looked down at the American Platypus family.

"Annabelle, is this really what you want? We've spent over 188 days with the American Platypus family. And during that time you and Nicky have grown to respect yourselves. Do you think you can just let all those memories you two have made together go like that?" Jason asked her.

Annabelle blinked back tears, "I know, I love everything about that cute man... but... but my family lives in Australia, I can't just abandon them... I..."

Annabelle couldn't hold her breaking heart back, she shook as all the wonderful memories between her and Nicky came back to her mind, her face flushed pink thinking about that cute man. But she was also heartbroken because she knew no one will ever be like Nicky the Platypus.

"But Annabelle," Jason spoke up next, making her look to him confused, " You love him. You love Nicky for who he is. And you two have had some excellent dates with each other."

Annabelle stopped her crying and looked at her two friends confused, Jason and Oliver both nodded and handed Annabelle a parachute.

"Go on, stay with him. And give him a fright of a lifetime." Oliver said chuckling.

Annabelle looked at the parachute confused but then understood where her friends were getting at, they chuckled and she burst out with laughter.

Jason smirked and quickly dialled Nicky's mobile phone number up, time to give that man a fright of a lifetime. And Oliver informed the pilot that Annabell wanted to return back to the American platypuses and that she was going to jump off in a bit.

The pilot understood and turned the plane around.

* * *

On the ground, Nicky was trying to sort his broken heart out. His siblings, 'old and new' all hugged him and tried to calm the crying teen down, but nothing helped.

Just then he noticed his mobile phone ringing, with Jason's mobile number. The other siblings backed a bit away and looked at Nick confused, as he stared at the screen on his phone.

"Jason?... did you leave something behind?" Nicky asked confused as he picked the phone up.

" _No, we haven't Nicky... it's just... we don't know what has gotten into her. But for some reason, Annabelle has completely snapped. No, no Annabelle don't-" Jason started to panic down the phone._

Nicky blinked and looked up towards the aeroplane, "Completely snapped? What am I supposed to understand under that?"

The aeroplane turned right round until it was directly above Perry's Platypus family. Nicky and his family's eyes widened as they saw the door swing open and something jumping from the aeroplane. Something small and peachy coloured.

Nicky could recognise it in an instant. "NO ANNABELLE!"

The peach dot shot faster and faster towards the earth and the family, before a while a white parachute was opened above her head and she landed on the ground again, before getting rid of the parachute.

Nick shot from his parents and siblings side to meet Annabelle in the centre of the landing grounds. Still not believing his true love just jumped out of a speeding aeroplane.

Nick arrived moments later at her side, completely gobsmacked: "Annabelle... wh-what... why did you do that? Aren't you supposed to be returning home?"

A few seconds behind Nicky arrived Perry, Sylvia, Becca, Millie, Jimmy, Rory and Issa. They stopped a few feet away from the 'love couple' and looked to Annabelle confused.

She caught her breath and her face remained red as fire, "I'm so sorry for scaring you like that Nicky... it's just... um, I... I've... oh for heaven's sake."

Seeing as Annabelle couldn't bring a word out of her mouth, she decided to show Nicky what she was trying to get across to him. She embraced Nick in a tight hug and then kissed him passionately. Nick just turned redder and carefully kissed her back, feeling his heart race like a run around a track. Was this how true love feels? And how his 'father' and mother felt like whenever they would kiss?

Jimmy coughed to get the two 'lovers' back to the now time, "Excuse us Annabelle, but what the hell just shot through your mind? Why would you jump out of a flying aeroplane like that?"

"I thought it was obvious." Annabelle said and hugged Nicky again, who started turning bright red, "I can't leave the man I grew to love these past few months. And I don't want to leave Nick, for no money in the entire world."

The phone in Nicky's hand gave off a row of laughter. _"Oh my, my. Have fun with your 'girlfriend' Nicky. And send us an invite to your wedding. If you two ever get married."_

Nicky placed the phone to his ear and glared towards the aeroplane mad, "Oh shut up Jason."

Jason hung up and the family waved towards the sky, then the aeroplane vanished back, all the way to Australia.

Perry and Sylvia looked to each other and sighed a bit.

Sylvia walked up to Annabelle and smiled at the young woman, "Well... I guess all we can do is welcome you into the family. Welcome, Annabelle."

Issa embraced her next and shook her hand, "You sure you can cope with living halfway across the globe?"

"With such good friends and an even greater family," Annabelle said hugging Nicky again. "I'm sure we will make the best of it."

Nicky could feel his heart exploding in his chest, his life couldn't be going any better right now. He had his siblings all back together, a great older half brother, his younger brother was back safe in the family and Annabelle is just as much in love with him as he is with her.

He is now a mate to the female platypus he loves and has the best supporting family to boot him as well. Perry and Sylvia smiled at their massive family and hugged each other. The other kids chuckled and cheered for the young in love couple.

* * *

A few more months have passed.

At a Danville OWCA church, a double wedding was being held. Every one of the OWCA Agents was dressed in their best, Jason and Oliver have travelled back from Australia to America for this special wedding of their friends and Perry the Platypus and his mate Sylvia were standing together at one end of the church.

Two handsome dressed male Platypusses were standing on the other side of them.

"You two ready?" Sylvia asked smiling at her son and Perry's firstborn.

Jimmy and Nicky both nodded their heads, despite having a year difference between the two, they agreed to get married on the same day. Jimmy is dressed in a black suit and has a red rose in his buttonhole, and Nicky is dressed in a brown wedding suit with a white rose in his buttonhole.

A short while later a knock came from the door, it was their true loves, Issa was dressed in a light blue wedding dress and carrying a bouquet of gold coloured roses, her grey hair was pinned back and a veil was covering her face.

Annabelle was dressed in a bright red wedding dress, she was carrying a bouquet of silver coloured roses, her pink hair was held back by her vail as she decided to keep her face clear.

The ladies linked hands with their lovers and were beaming over their face. Perry gave the signal and the organ player nodded, playing the wedding march.

First Jimmy and Issa walked down the aisle with Perry leading his son down, as they got to the other end he smiled, hugged his son and shook hands with Issa. He then stepped aside and waited for the last couple.

Then Sylvia walked her son Nicky down the aisle with Annabelle on his side. As they reached the side of the other couple she smiled and nodded to her son.

Perry and Sylvia then sat on the church benches, holding hands and smiling. Their eldest children were finally tying the knot with their true loves. Becca and Millie walked with a flower basket forth spraying small petals over the floor and Rory walked behind the twins and held the wedding bands on two cushions.

Carl Karl, who became the next Majer after MM stepped down, walked up to the podium with the wedding OWCA book in his hands.

"Fellow friends, OWCA members, and family. We are gathered here today, to tie the knot between Jimmy the Platypus and his mate Issa the Platypus, and Nickolas the Platypus with Annabelle the Platypus. Threw years of searching these four souls have found each other, found the friendship and romance blossom between each other, never giving up on one another as long as love may last. Who has the wedding bands?" Carl asked looking up from his book.

Rory walked up smiling at his 'father and mother'. He presented the teal coloured wedding bands. And just underneath the teal coloured bands were two purple coloured wedding rings with each a small crystal in it.

Carl smiled and nodded his head, "Ok, who is giving the couples away?"

Perry and Sylvia both nodded their heads. Carl beamed.

"Ok, then we shall begin with the youngest to the oldest: Nickolas the Platypus will you take today, Annabelle the Platypus to be your mate, will you promise to love, honour, respect, protect and guide her through the stages of life as long as you both shall live?" Carl asked and faced Nick.

Nick wanted to roll his eyes, he hated his real name, but the happiness over having Annabelle be his wife made the anger vanish.

"I do." Nick smiled.

Carl nodded his head, "Annabelle the Platypus will you will you take today, Nickolas the Platypus to be your mate, will you promise to love, honour, respect, protect and guide him through the stages of life as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Annabelle beamed happily.

Carl nodded, "Ok, next: Jimmy the Platypus will you take today, Issa the Platypus to be your mate, will you promise to love, honour, respect, protect and guide her through the stages of life as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Jimmy said smiling at his girlfriend/mate with happiness.

Carl nodded, "Ok, last: Issa the Platypus will you take today, Jimmy the Platypus to be your mate, will you promise to love, honour, respect, protect and guide him through the stages of life as long as you both shall live?"

Issa smiled as widely as she could, "I do."

Carl beamed, "Ok... now I have to ask this question if there is anyone who can show any reason as to why these 4 lovely platypuses may not be joined in holy matrimony, they may speak now or forever hold their peace."

After waiting for 2 minutes nothing was said. The 4 Platypuses faced Carl again and nodded their heads.

"Ok, no more comments or exclamations? Then I can now pronounce you four, each in their own respected rights, as mates/husbands/wives of each of your true loves. You each may kiss your bride/groom." Carl explained and beamed.

Everyone at the wedding ceremony cheered and threw over the Platypusses red, teal coloured, pink, white and blue petals.

Perry couldn't feel more proud at that moment. Finally, after 4 long years, he has his entire family together.

Just as the 'single women' wanted to line up for the wedding bouquet throwing, both female Platypusses shook their heads. They had something else planned.

Issa, Jimmy, Annabelle and Nicky walked away from the wedding reception and headed together straight to the OWCA graveyard. Perry and Sylvia looked at each other confused but followed the married couples without saying a word.

At the grave site, Jimmy leads the couples to the memorial that was set up in memory of his late mother Edith. As they reached it the 4 Platypusses bowed down towards it. Issa and Annabelle placed their wedding bouquets in front of the grave, Jimmy and Nicky removed their flowers in their buttonhole and placed it in front of the grave as well.

Perry smiled, they all were honouring the late Edith Platypus.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "I know, kind of a lame ending. But I was just running out of ideas. Also, I'm writing on a one-shot tale for VibeQuake. Once that is completed I'll send it over to her and you guys can enjoy another short story. Please review. And thank you for following, reviewing and just overall enjoying this tale."


End file.
